


Insomnia 2020

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [150]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Multiverse, Other, insomnia week 2020, light - Freeform, surprise, universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Insomnia week 2020I saw this yesterday and I was like... I want to do that...I took the list off one of the stories I read but this is from errorxdream.tumblr.com
Relationships: Error/Dream
Series: tales of the unexpected [150]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 44
Kudos: 106
Collections: Glitchy Boi is Best Boi





	1. Surprise

The ERROR grits his teeth together hard. 

...how was this even possible? 

Error stares through the glitching window, watching the golden skeleton laugh at something Ink had said; he covers his jaws when he laughs and closes his orbits- for a brief monster before they shut, his eyelights become golden star shapes.

Dream Sans. 

A kind skeleton who wants only to save his brother and help others as much as he can. 

...The Destroyer of Worlds was one of those monsters. 

Dream had offered a hand of friendship, much different from Ink or Nightmare because both wanted something from him, both wanted to use him. 

Dream did not. 

Over the course of years, Dream proved himself to be true. 

The ERROR was so stunned that he had crashed many times.

The mega-glitch lets out a glitchy growl. 

The ERROR was in love. 

"* i can't be in love!" Error screams in rage, raising from his beanbag and stamping his foot down, "i can't! i'm too busy! it'll get in the way! he'll get in the way! rotten piece of trash! how dare ya!"

The ERROR stops his actions, panting heavily. 

"*i can't let this happen." Error told himself, wrapping his arms around himself, trying to push these feelings away.

An insane grin spreads across the ERROR's jaws. 

Then a wicked lagging evil laugh sounded, he threw his arms into the air and his skull back as he did so- the Voices spoke up, telling him to let this ship happen! However, he could not let himself fall in love with anyone. 

Not just for his own sake but for his beloved. 

Error's laugh ends and he lowers his skull and drops his arms to his side. 

"*i can't..." Error grumbles bitterly. 

There were times that he knew and understood... he was not quite sane. This was one of these times.

Right now, he wanted to kidnap him and lock him in the Anti-Void. 

"*i want to be with ya... if that happens... he won't ever return." Error told himself sadly, he knew that he could never have a mate... he might end up killing them, "...i.." he glances back at the glitching window, Dream and Ink were walking side by side, enjoying the spring afternoon, "...i want him to be happy... i want to do something. while i feel this love. to made him happy."

Error flops down onto the beanbag and stares up at the trapped SOULs in his Eternal Strings, he remembers Dream asking him once he if would ever let them go... he had laughed in his face. 

"*...how can i made the one i love happy?" Error utters out angrily, his rage starting to take over once more, "the only thing he ever want was..."

The ERROR sat up with a surprised look on his features. 

Suddenly, he knew how he could make his beloved happy and make sure that he would never see him again. 

Raising up to his feet, the ERROR makes a portal and leaves his domain. 

  
XD ~ DX 

Dream sadly looks around at the ruined landscape that was was Dream Tale- their Tree was nothing more than a stump now. 

It pained him to have to come here... the ERROR had called him. 

When he gave him the gateway code, Dream was surprised to realize that this was his old home. 

The sound of static made him spun around. 

There was the ERROR, standing there, glaring at him- it was refreshing not to feel the rush of emotion from the other monster; because he was a glitch he could not feel anything but his own feelings. 

And right now the golden skeleton was feeling two strong emotions- fear and love. 

Smiling brightly at his ...love, Dream moves forward. 

"*Greetings Error. Thank you for inviting me." Dream told his calmly, letting none of his inner emotions show, he had learnt how to mask it well over the other skeleton, "Have you been well?" 

A glitching rattle, a warning. 

Holding up his hands in surrender, he took a couple of steps back.

"*i got ya a surprise." The ERROR snarls at him, glitching like crazy, "and i have something i want to tell ya!"

Dream smiles softly at him.

"Yes? What is it my friend?" Dream questions him, he glitched at his words. 

"*here!" Error cries out and raising a hand he swipes the air in front of him. 

A static buzzing made Dream look up and he sees a portal floating above him- something drops down and he caught it in his arms on reflex. 

Dream's sockets widen at the sight of his brother, his real brother, Nightmare who he had been trying to save. 

Purple eyelights vanish when he realizes that Dream was holding him.

"*...Nightmare?" Dream breaths at the silvery skeleton, who looked ready to faint now. Nightmare was bound by blue strings around his ankles and his arms, going around his chest, his hands were in front of him tied as well. 

Dream lowers his brother to the floor, letting him stand on his own two feet. Then raising up, he looks over his brother's shoulder to stare at the ERROR. 

"*How? Why? Thank you!" Dream cries out, hugging the rattling Nightmare in front of him, "Thank you!"

"*shut it!" Error screams at him, glaring hard; Dream froze, his friend did not look normal, he was glitching more than normal and his eyelights were swirling inside his sockets, the colour coming apart from itself. 

Dream had seen this look before. When the ERROR was a true killer, when he was completely insane. 

'*What changed? We were doing so well!' Dream thinks in fear, gripping onto his brother tightly, "*Friend?"

"*i ain't ya friend! i've never been ya friend!" Error snaps at him in rage, "ya little glitch! it's ya fault! why do i feel this way?!"

"*I can not help if I do not know what you mean." Dream told him as calmly as he could, even though he was hurt by the ERROR's words.

"* i love ya!" Error roars at him, his voice cracked lagged and jerks wildly when he said that, "i hate ya!" he marches toward him, and Dream steps back, taking his brother with him, "i love ya!" the golden skeleton hit the stump of his former SOUL, "*i hate ya!"

Dream was about to speak when pain racked his chest- blood drips for his jaws, glancing to Nightmare he sees the painfilled expression, with blood also dripping from his chin. 

Raged entered Dream's heart when he sees this and turning to glare at the Destroyer he anger fades.

-he sees the ERROR crying face, a look of pure sorrow. 

"*i do love ya." Error told him softly now, he steps forward, ramming the bone in his hand further through the Apple Brothers, pressing himself to Nightmare's back and leaning over kisses Dream deeply.

Despite the pain, Dream closes his sockets and kissed back. 

Error's kiss ended and Dream blinks his sockets open and sees that he was no longer be stared at; the ERROR was now looking at something to his right. 

Dream turns and hope rose with him. 

**[RESET]**

"*dreamtale can only reset if ya two die here." Error explains to him glitching like mad, "only the pair of ya can reset it."

Dream felt tears stream down his cheeks, '*I can get Nightmare back. With no memories of the bad he has done.'

Nightmare had already reached for the RESET button and Dream quickly does the same... he pauses and looks to Error's crying face. 

"*Thank you." Dream told him through his pain.

"*i didn't do it for ya." Error replies looking away from him, "i did it for me. an error can't be allowed to love. only lv."

Dream reaches for the button and he calls as the light washes over him, "*I love you too Error!"

  
XD ~ DX

The ERROR stares at glitch window, watching the two young Apple Brothers play happily, completely unaware of anything outside their universe. 

"*I don't get it." Came Ink's voice beside him, "If you loved him. Why let him go? If it was me. I would have kept him and never let him go."

"*that's something a soulless creature like ya will never understand." Error told him sadly, "because if ya really like someone. ya give them anything to make them happy. even if that doesn't include ya. if ya truly love someone. ya let them go"

"*You're right. That sound strange." Ink replies with a heavy sigh, "Now I need to get a new playmate." 

"*don't do anything that will ruin his life ink." Error warns him darkly, glaring at the Artist. 

Ink just grins, "*If I remember!" 


	2. Light

It was warm. 

The ERROR smiles and leans into that warmth. 

Blinking he sees heard someone crying, looking up, he stares at the one holding him in their arms. 

Dream was sobbing over his dying form, one hand was over his chest, warm light shining brightly as he tries to heal the ERROR. 

"*thanks." Error manages to get out, he was actually touched that someone would cry for his sake. 

"*Why?" Dream asks him, rattling badly, "You saved me! Why?"

"*...is a reason needed?" Error asks with a grin, leaning into Dream's chest, letting his sockets close. 

"*Do not die! You can not die!" Dream shouts at him with anger in his tone, "You- Wait! Please! Please!"

Error opens his sockets and sees DEATH standing over them, looking at him grimly. 

"*hi reaper." Error says trying to smile.

"*it's time dream." Reaper told the golden skeleton, who brighten that light further, "dream. there's nothing you can do. let him go."

"*Please." Dream kept saying that word over and over, his light getting brighter and brighter, then shouting out when Reaper actually bent over and picks up the ERROR removing him from his strange embrace, "I am begging you! Please! Let me try!"

Reaper stares at him then look to Error who shook his skull, then frowns down at Dream; he had taken hold of those black robes and still trying to reach him. 

"*if i'm gonna die. i want to make a good impact." Error coughs up blood as he laughs, "let's go death. this is great."

"*as cruel as ever i see." Reaper comments and looks back at Dream, "look. ya hurt. save ya strength to heal ya self." 

Reaper turns and vanishes in a black mist.

"*couldn't ya have just told him that ya can respawn?" Reaper questions with a frown, carrying him through the Void.

"*nah. this is fine." Error replies laughing evilly, he starts to dust into the darkness, "i hate this place. i can take the voices of the anti-void. but i can't take the eyes of the void."

"*sorry." Reaper said with a smile, then they appeared into the Anti-Void, "better?"

"*better." Error said with a nod, then points to his beanbag, "put me down."

Reaper did what was asked. 

Error lays back and grins. 

"*thanks reaper." Error said watching him calmly, the Grim Reaper held his scythe high, "sorry to ask this all the time."

"*no worries geno." Reaper told him, it was then he realizes that he was crying too. 

"*haha. that's not me anymore." Error told him and the scythe fell down. 

XD ~ DX 

The ERROR destroys the universe, laughing wildly as he did. 

A golden light shone out as a portal forms.

Error blinks at it and-

Suddenly he was staring up at the dying sky, something was heavy on him; shifting his gaze, he sees the enraged Dream.

"*Error!" Dream scream at him angrily, "You ****! ***** *** ***** *********! I can not believe you! **** **** ********!" 

Error's sockets widen at that. It was not how he thought he would be greeted. 

Suddenly one of Nightmare's tentacle slaps around his brother's jaws, stopping further foul words from forming. Turning he sees Nightmare, Killer, Ink and Blue. 

Nightmare looked mad but blushing at his brother's words. Killer was openly laughing, even pointing at them. Blue looked shocked, he was covering his mouth as horror sent in at what just had been said... Ink was given the thumbs up- Error suddenly knew who taught him this. 

Error looks back at Dream, who was fully sitting on his chest, his legs either side of him and pinning down his arms. 

The ERROR began to glitch badly. 

Dream rips off Nightmare's darkness by using some of his light, then leans over and kisses him. 

"*I love you!" Dream growls at him when he pulls away, "Do not ever do that again!"

...this  _ really  _ was not how he thought he would be greeted.


	3. Meeting

The golden skeleton glances over to the Destroyer, who was seated on one of the seats to his left-hand side, looking completely bored out of his might. 

Dream tries not to smile at the pouting ERROR, turning his skull away and paying attention to the meeting once more. 

Nightmare was there and, at last, he had decided to talk about peace and coming together- all the other Council members thought this was a trap but Dream used Classic Papyrus's words about 'everyone can be a good person' and that shut them up. 

Dream only wanted his brother back, that was the point of him building this Starlight Council, to begin with. 

...he did not think that Nightmare would bring the ERROR along to all these meetings, nor did he think that he would fall in love with him. 

Of course, it finally clicked as to the reason why. 

Originally he shared his SOUL with Nightmare, with the Tree acting at their SOUL, they thoughts and feelings could be passed on to each other. During the start of their life, they truly had been one monster. It was only as time moved and they did things apart, that they begun thinking and feeling different things and forming as individuals. 

One Tree Keeper saw the brighter side of life while the other seeing only the darker. 

Dream had  _ liked  _ the ERROR... but love? nothing built up to it, it just happened. 

So he realized that these were Nightmare's true feelings, old... yes, perhaps old feelings now, seeing as his brother was settling down with someone he would not name. Which must be the reason for wanting peace. 

Suddenly he felt the stare, glancing across the meeting' long table, he sees his brother glaring at him- Dream smiles a little, his brother knows.

A slow smirk appears on the dark creature's jaws and Dream frowns deeply. 

"*i purpose a marriage alliance." Nightmare spoke up sending a chill down everyone's spine. 

All were waiting for him to continue since no one would offer themselves. 

'*Is Brother going to ask me and Error to marry?' Dream thinks as his SOUL burns at the thought, "Bro-I mean. Nightmare. If this should work. Someone high in ranks would have to go through this. Otherwise it may be meaningless."

"*yes dream. i agree." Nightmare smirks staring hard at him, Dream glances over at Error, the ERROR was now looking on with more interest, "dream. i purpose that you and i form a marriage alliance."

Suddenly there was outrage, those on his side were shouting at the darker side and Dream sighs loudly. 

'*I should have known he would do something like this.' Dream thought sadly, staring hard at his brother now, "*I see." raising up he let out a glow of light to regain everyone's attention, "Please. Calm down." he redrew the light when everyone fell silent, all settling back down in their seat, then he sat down himself, glaring over at his brother, "I understand. Nightmare. You wish to form a marriage alliance. So be it. However. Is this truly what you wish for?"

Nightmare laughs, then looks to Error, "*you are right. so instead. you must choose your second strongest from each side. and i will choose mine."

Dream felt pain blossom in his SOUL now, his strongest was Blue and Nightmare's was Error. Blue and Error. 

Dream turns to Blue who grins grimly at him, no doubt willing to sacrifice himself for this good cause. 

"*Blue... Blue in my next in line." Dream manages to says, Ink himself was the strongest of their group, however, he already told everyone that he would not get involved."

"*wait!" Error snaps in anger, "i'm stronger than nightmare! from the power scales. nightmare should be the one marrying."

Dream sockets widen, he did the sums in his mind and took a chance. 

"*Then the strongest for the strongest." Dream told him firmly, "I and Error should form this alliance. Blue." he turns to look at his friend, "Do not worry. You can be with your chosen mate." 

Nightmare grins boldly, "*is dream really the strongest there?"

Suddenly someone stood up, declaiming them to be the strongest. Then another one and another one. 

"*such a touching scene." Nightmare mocks with a smile of his jaws, "and yet. i can see how much you all hate this. so..." the 'good side' all stares at him in hope, "i have no choice. dream will marry error."

The shouting started once more.

Dream looks over at Error who was staring at him; the ERROR's cheeks were aglow with blue. Then seeing he was being watched, covers his face with both hands. 

'*So cute sometimes.' Dream thinks in amusement, he smiles brightly but quickly bites it back, turning he sees his brother enjoying the chaos he had caused. 

{*he loves you too.} Came his brother's voice in his skull, stunned Dream looks up with tears in his sockets, it had been so long since Nightmare had spoken to his in this way, {error loves you. and wants to be with you. but knew no one would like that.}

{*...Thank you Brother.} Dream replies eagerly, smiling at him, letting his tears fall, "*This is great."

At this point, many had noticed the tears of their leader thought that he was being brave and begin their arguments once more, trying to end this deal without Dream and Error forming this marriage alliance.

Dream looks over to Error. He had his hands down and looked ready to cry now... 

Dream slams both his hands on the table in front of him, surprising everyone and glares at them. 

"*Error and I shall wed!" Dream forcefully declares, then turning to Error, he smiles brightly, "I look forward to the rest of our lives Error."

Error blinks and slowly nods. 

The ERROR gives Dream the sweetest smiles he had ever seen. 

XD ~ DX

Years later Dream was hail as a hero for marrying the villain, willingly offering himself in the name of peace. 

And Dream lived every happily with his mate in Dream Tale, which the ERROR hack into and RESET only without those Nightmare had killed- it became like a Mother Nature Tale, with its grand forests taking over all the land. 

The only ones who looked there were Dream, Nightmare and their mate with their offsprings and even then they only made a small little village surrounding the Tree. 


	4. Gift

The ERROR pauses for a moment, he turns at the strange sound and sees a flash of gold. Then something was shoved into his face causing his glasses to fall; he glitches badly, he starts screaming, then he jumps and backs away from whatever had attacked him. 

Falling onto his rear, he crawls away and blinks at his surroundings, however, the ERROR signs were blocking his view and the static made it hard to hear anything now. 

He had been stargazing, doing nothing wrong, so why had someone suddenly attacked him... unless it was not someone from this universe and someone who knows he was the Destroyer. 

The ERROR was surprised that he had not crashed. 

Sitting up something dropped on his lap. Thinking it was his glasses he reached out to grab it... it did not feel like his glasses. It was a lot smaller and round. 

Realizing his attacker had not attacked anymore, he blinks and looks around. 

Whoever it had been was gone. 

At last, his sight had returned and he blinks at the object in his hands. It was some kind of gem. It was white or greyish in colour, that had some other colours in the light.

Error glances in front of him. Where had they come from? Even if he could not see well, he had his glasses on and he would notice any sudden movement. It was like they came out of nowhere. 

The ERROR frowns deeply, standing up he opens a portal and hurries through.

XD ~ DX 

Error carefully moves through the crowd in the Multi-Uni, a hub world where any different universes came together and lived no matter who they were. 

This world had two main cities, one for the 'light' creatures and one for the 'dark' creatures. 

Currently, Error was walking through the 'light' city named called Brilliance and thankfully everyone had enough sense not to talk to him and to get out of his way when seeing him- although, he did have a lot of glares. 

The ERROR came to a stop outside of the cafe he had been invited to, frowning at the front like it was the ugliness thing he had ever seen. 

With a sigh, he wanders through the doors and looks around. 

"*oi. has anyone come here for me?" Error snaps at the closest staff member he sees. 

The cat monster faints. 

Error looks to the next with, rage bubbling under the surface- this staff member was a lazy looking Sans.

"*hiya. can i help?" The nameless Sans questions him with a small smile on his jaws.

"*someone left me a note to come here." Error explains with a glare, "has anyone come here. this is the right time."

"*nope. no one. some it wasn't a prank?" Unnamed Sans asks with a raised brow.

"*tch. there are only six or seven monsters who have enough lv and skill to get into my anti-void." Error snaps at him, he held up the note as some kind of proof, "and none of then would dare leave me a prank to come to this place."

The Sans nods his skull, "*sorry. don't know what else to say." then he thought a bit more, "do ya have the right place?"

"*yes. they wrote very detailed instructions." Error growls at him, lower the note finally.

"*boss." Another Sans came over, this one a Fell Sans, "we just got this around the back."

A small box was handed to the Sans, "*can this wait?" he asks, a piece of paper was shoved at him next, "i have the error in front of me."

"*it's for the error." The Fell Sans explains and looks over to the glitching skeleton, he began to sweat and with an odd cry, raced off. 

Error looks to the Sans who was reading a letter. 

"*seems ya friend couldn't make it." The Sans says and bravely steps forward, holding out to small box for him, "asked for me to give ya this and a chocolate cake." the normal skeleton turns to look at the Fell, "Llef. get the biggest chocolate cake to go."

Error frowns deeply and carefully took the box, opening it up... there was a gem. A Redist orange colour. 

The Sans also handed him a note, he narrows his socket at it and reads... it was just saying that something had come up and could they have the date some other time. 

"*must be a prank." Error says dully, there was two who would do this now that he thought about it, neither Ink or Fresh. 

Suddenly a box was presented to him, he quickly takes it and turning he walks up by kicking in the door. 

Error hated this place, portals and shortcuts were banned so he actually had to walk to the main gateway. 

XD ~ DX

The ERROR frowns deeply, there was a white gemstone on his beanbag that had a blueish shone to it. 

Remembering the other two times he had some kind of gem, he looks around.

No one. 

Opening a portal, he leaves the Anti-Void for the day and walks into his new home. 

This place was in Multi-Uni and he bought the house because his brother had moved here- the ERROR had bought the house right next door to his. 

The town was in between the lands of 'light' and the 'dark', so it was common to see both sides mixing in together here. 

Error did not have many items apart from his puppets and knitwear he makes, but he did have the two gemstones from that time. He decided to keep them in his living room in a display case with the idea of getting more later on. 

He actually liked to look at them. 

The ERROR places his newest piece into his display case and stares happily at him.

Geno did tell him to get another hobby... in order to give up destroying, so why not study rocks?

"*heh. i'll learn what these three are first." Error told himself with a bold grin on his jaws. 

XD ~ DX

The ERROR smiles brightly. 

His new hobby was coming along nicely, he had also gained more gems by himself rather getting them in... odd ways. 

The first one was  _ Mother of Pearl.  _ The second was  _ Garnet.  _ And the third was a Moonstone. 

The ERROR to keep these in front of his living room window where the light shines in most days, protective in some magic glass. The gems he had gotten himself over the past few months, he had put in the old display case. 

Geno was proud of him. 

It was only because his brother asked him to stop destroying had he actually settled down enough to do this. And he was much happier for it. 

Geno shared some news with him too. Error was going to be an uncle. As if turned out, Reaper had wanted to keep this silent from him. Geno asked Reaper if Error could be a part of their offspring's life if he promises not to destroy. The deal was that Error was not to know and to stop by his own will and determination. 

This was the universe of second chances and Error unknowingly made it through. 

Suddenly there was a knock on his front door. 

Thinking it was Geno, Error hurries to answer it- smiling he opens it up to see Ink standing there grinning at him. 

"*ugh. what do ya want?" Error questions with a dark glare, "wait! how did ya know where i lived?"

"*I have my ways!" Ink replies with a smirk, "And I'm surprisingly happy to see you! Wait! I didn't realize just how much I missed you!"

"*tch. what do ya want?!" Error asks again, gripping onto the door and gritting his teeth hard; if he fought for any reason, he could be thrown out and never see his brother's offspring! 

"*I wonder what?" Ink says with a hum, frowning a little. 

Error starts to silently count in his mind, as his brother always told him to do if he was upset or enraged. 

"*Oh yeah!" Ink cries out happily, he dug into his pocket and pulls out a small box, "This is for you! My friend told me to give it!"

"*'friend'?" Error says blinking at him, he frowns at the box, it looked like the one from the shop, "who?"

"*Who?" Ink repeats looking confused at him, "Oh yeah! Want to go and play?"

"*no." Error snaps and slams the door hard in his face. 

The ERROR opens the box and blinks, it was a blue  _ Topaz.  _

Error frowns deeply, while he was happy to have it... he was also worried about getting it. It seems that whoever this was were friends with Ink, or it was Ink himself messing with him.

XD ~ DX

The ERROR growls darkly, Ink had given him another 'gift' from his friend. And now he really was not hoping that this friend was not messing with him. 

_ Rose Quartz. _

A pale pink gem with red hues running through it. 

Ink had been in his kitchen grinning insanely as he munching on his food... he was worst than Fresh! At least Fresh was welcome here, Ink had just broken into his house to eat his food!

Then Ink started telling him that he had gotten a mate... Error had not asked. Before telling Error that he should get a mate too because mates were great- what business was it of Ink's and why should he care?

Ink begun saying that he could set someone up for him. 

'*please don't.' Error inwardly begs, rubbing his sockets hard. 

"*Okay! I'll do that!" Ink declares brightly, throwing his arms into the air in his excitement and accidentally tossing the bowl he had been eating here, it crashed largely against the wall, "*Oh...oops?"

Error stood up, marched around the table, grabs hold of Ink's clothes at the back and lifts him into the air- the Artist seemed had his arms up and it would have made him laugh if not for the bubbling rage forming within. 

The ERROR went over to his backdoor that leads out onto his garden and launched the SOULless wonder out. Ink was not harmed, he landed safely on his feet and claps himself for the perfect landing. 

"*Ink!" Came a voice, glancing out Error sees Dream appears from somewhere, he then turns to him, "Sorry about him."

"*keep ya mate under control!" Error screams at the golden skeleton who looked surprised, "he broke my stuff!"

"*...not my mate." Error thought Dream said, "Sorry Error." he spoke up loud enough for him to hear, "Come on Ink."

The pair left the ERROR alone. 

Glancing over to his brother's house he sees Reaper glaring at him. 

XD ~ DX

"*i keep telling ya! i didn't hurt him!" Error shouts as he slams his fist onto his brother's front door, "he keeps coming around to bother me! so i kicked him out when he broke my stuff!"

Reaper had told Geno what Error had done and marked this down as an act of violence thus banning him from their house.

And little Goth had just been born too. 

"*i didn't do anything!" Error cries loudly, "i promise!"

Asking Ink would not help since he had already forgotten about the whole thing and Dream had been clueless about what had actually been broken but confirmed that Ink had gone there by his own free own and bothered him. 

"*Error." Came a sad voice from before, "Reaper called me." Turning he sees Dream standing there, "Here. Let us return you home." the golden skeleton held out his hand for him to take.

Error cries a little and went over to him. Ink had only enraged him when Reaper had called the first time to get the ERROR off from their front door, only fueling his case that he was not sane. So someone had the bright idea to call Dream and somehow, he managed to get the former Destroyer to leave. Which was actually him talking gently to him for over twenty hours. 

Error was carefully lead back to his house, he was no longer caring for anything and it showed. Dream would help tidy and clean everything for him when he had the time... but he was always working so could not always come. 

"*Error. Until Geno forgive you. Perhaps you should leave this place." Dream offers making the mega-glitch look at him in surprise, "You can stay with me in the Golden Palace." 

The ERROR stares at him, thinking about what he said. 

"*And. I can give you a job. Something to keep your mind busy so you are not thinking unnecessity things." Dream quickly continues, "Not that Geno is unnecessity. I meant..." he glances around the house at the broken walls where the ERROR had slammed his fists into them, "Please. I believe you have charged. But silently living here. Many can not see this."

"*ok..." Error answers with a numb nod, "...thanks?"

"Here. I know you like gems." Dream says quickly pushing something into his hands, "Perhaps to start with. Care for them once more."

Error looks over at his collection and then down into his hand. A beautiful purple gemstone was there. 

_ Amethyst.  _

Error smiles for the first time in months.

XD~ DX

Dream was true to his word. 

He used the ERROR vast knowledge of the Multiverse to ensure the needs that were meant when any new universes came into this place. 

Error spent most of his days working with Dream and then going to his grand apartment that was on a complex North of the Golden Palace. Right next door to Dream. 

Error quickly realized just how much overworked Dream actually was. And was kidnapped him on a nightly basis to relax and unwind. 

With good results. 

Dream had learnt the importance of slowing down and Error learnt the importance of speeding up. 

Error liked Dream. 

So was angry when his friend's mate came in with Nightmare and started kissing in front of them.

Error screamed so loudly that his voice got lost in static, thankfully, Nightmare had enough sense to block on sound from getting out while the ERROR lost his cool. 

Dream actually managed to settle the former Destroyer down by giving him a gift. 

A black  _ Onyx. _

A real one too. Not those fakes he had kept seeing on the market. 

Error grins at Dream hug him. 

He had been looking for one for ages. 

Somehow Error had been lead onto Dream's lap... how did this happen?

Glancing over to Ink who was playing in Nightmare's tentacles, pretending he was swimming in the air, he tries to get the Artist's attention. 

__

"*something wrong error?" Nightmare question, Dream moves slightly to see his panicked face, "i thought you did not like being touched."

"*if it's dream. i don't mind." Error told him with a small smile, Dream had started by them holding hands when he would cry- the ERROR frowns deeply when his former ally smirks. 

"*Nightmare." Dream says in a warming tone, then turning to Error his tone went gentle, "Error. I have tried to tell you many times. Ink and I are not mates." 

"*you're not?" Error replies completely surprised by this news. 

"*No." Dream went on with a kind smile, "In fact. I am in love with someone else. Someone that I am very close with."

"*cross?" Error questions as he remembers Dream's Knight follows him around like a puppy most days. 

"*No. Not Cross..." Dream answers and looks aways suddenly, his cheeks filling with magic, "I shall tell them. However. I doubt that today would be a good day."

"*go tell them ya coward." Error said with a laugh, he felt Dream jerk at this, "oops. sorry. do it when ya ready."

Dream smiles at him. 

And the ERROR felt something in his SOUL stir. 

XD~ DX

_ Tourmaline. _

Another gift from Dream. 

Error had guessed that his friend was the first gift giver now and instead of marching up to him, dragged the Artist off to one side. Who had grinned like mad at this news, confirming it completely. 

Ink explained that Dream had read somewhere that some skeletons give rocks to future mates to earn their attention. And Error knew this universe and felt it was kind of romantic- but he liked to watch the romance not be the romance. 

The first time Ink had run off with the gem and on reaching the universe the ERROR had been stargazing in, pushed Dream into him while throwing the gemstone. 

Next time Ink had sent up a blind date for both on them. Dream had actually walked into the cafe a little before Error and on seeing him, ran into the kitchens. 

The one in the Anti-Void, Dream had worked up the courage but had freaked out when the portal opened and left it behind. 

Lastly, Ink had done the same thing, ran off with the gem and gave it to him- Dream had been hiding somewhere outside his house. 

...the next one, when Ink ruined his chances with Geno. Again ran off with the gem but got hungry- he had forgotten whose house he had been in. 

After that Dream felt it was his fault for what happened with Geno, because of his inability to talk to Error, that he was holding back. 

The ERROR was in love with Dream... 

And really, Error blamed Ink. 

"*thanks." Error says smiling at the tourmaline, '*i called dream a coward. and look at me now.' 

Dream happily returns that smile and leans against him, watching the starry sky above. 

"*i love you." Error said aloud, he felt Dream freeze, "ya so lovely. so pretty. not as pretty as me tho. heh."

"*Error? ..." Dream says in an unsure manner, he was rattling slightly- then he looks at him and next down to his hands, "...were you talking to your gem?"

"*yeah." Error answers holding it up, "i love all my gems. with ya being my favourite." 

"*...You mean? The ones I get you are your favourite." Dream said with a small smile, "Is what you meant to say. Yes?"

"*that too." Error said with a grin, he leans over and kissing Dream on top his crown. 

Dream jerks away, studying him carefully. 

Error just grins at him. 

XD ~ DX

_ Lapis. _

It was blue with yellow mixed it. 

The ERROR grins insanely. 

Walking over to Dream he smiles at him when he was near. 

"*here. i got this for you." Error says handing over the gem. 

That grin widens when he watches those cheeks fill with yellow magic. 

Error knew why; because in Dream's mind, these were given to the ones they loved. 

"*I have gotten you a new gem as well!" Dream says after studying it for a moment, "Here."

"*a crystal?" Error says as he reaches over for it, he actually had a load of them but this one was finely cut, "nice one. i love it." 

"*As do I." Dream answers looking at the lapis. 

"*...i just gonna say it." Error snaps finally, making Dream look up at him sharply, "i like ya. be mine."

"*...how romantic Error." Dream replies with a tearful smile, "Please. I shall be in your care."

"*about time." Error grumbles and leaning over, give his new mate a quick kiss on the cheek, raising up he grins at him ruefully, wondering if he had done the right thing to suddenly kiss him. 

Dream rose out of his seat and wraps his arms around his neck, the ERROR almost crashed when those teeth hit his. 

On pulling away they stared at each time and smiled. 

XD~ DX

The ERROR smiles brightly. 

In front of him were his three skullies following their mother to the picnic area in the park. 

Onyx, Lapis and Opal. 

Onyx had red eyelights and was pure black. 

Lapis had deep blue eyelights and had blue tearmarks, he was a pale grey. 

Opal a dark grey and had mismatched eyelights- the right one was blue while the left was green. 

Dream had slowed right down with his overworking and Nightmare came into the scene to fill in. The two brothers ruled over this universe as one and now the 'light' and 'dark' idea was starting to fade. 

It now had become an everyday thing for skeletons to give precious gems to future mates, like an engagement ring that humans had. 

This was the first time that Error had left the palace since leaving his old house. 

It was actually kind of nice. 

He got a lot of stares but he did not care. 

Looking up ahead he sees his mate place the blanket down and his skullies quickly settled down on it, rolling about laughing. 

Error quicken his pace and joins his mate. 

"*Nightmare will be joining as soon." Dream says with a smile, he held up a hand to shield from the light as he looks at the ERROR, "Once he catches Ink and Moonbow."

A black portal appears as if been summoned. 

The creature of darkness was glaring while his mate and offspring booed him from the tentacles they were bound in high into the air. 

Dream laughs at the sight. 

Nightmare suddenly threw the pair and the ERROR caught them in his arms, Ink being held bridal style and his skully in his mother's lap.

"*Oh Error! You saved me!" Ink declares then grabs hold of the ERROR cheeks and forcefully kissed them on the teeth. 

Error pulls away and lets out a glitch cry, "*the hell!?" 

Suddenly Ink was gone, being held by Nightmare once more- the Artist stuck out his tongue at Error and Error stuck out his five. ...this caused both Ink and Nightmare to pause and look to Dream who felt five shades of gold. 

Ink roars with laughter for some reason and Nightmare mumbles something. 

Error moves over to his mate and hid behind him. 

It looked funny. 

The overly large skeleton hiding behind a normal size Sans. 

"*ya evil!" Error snaps loudly, pointing at the laughing Ink, "i hate ya! leave me alone! why are ya so cruel to me!?"

Ink stops and question marks appeared in his sockets... The ERROR knew he had forgotten and grumbling loudly he cuddles into his mate's back.

"*Anyway." Dream says quickly, he was used to Ink's mad behaviour and so was Nightmare, "Let me get the food ready." he looks to the four skullies, "Why not go and play. I shall call you when everything is set up."

Three 'yes mother' and one 'yes uncle' sounded and the four was off running. 

Error raised his skull up and watches over Dream's shoulder, then looks up at Nightmare and Ink- Nightmare was wiggling his finger in Ink's face...

Error giggles at the display. 

Life was good now. Yes, life had become really good.

Error blinks. 

It was Life staring at him in shock behind Nightmare and Ink. The goat monster vanishes, making him wonder if he had ever seen her...

XD ~ DX

Error could not forget Life staring at him. 

Life was mates to both Reaper and Geno. 

Lapis was running around in front of him declaiming he was going to marry Heart Attack when he grew up and already found a lovely gem. 

Error growls. Heart Attack was the offspring of Lust and Horror. While he liked Horror, Lust was too touchy-feely with everyone. Worst than Ink. 

The old Gloom and Doom Boys joined the ranks when Nightmare came, along with their mates. This was to show that 'dark' creatures could work normal jobs or something like that. 

Error had not really been paying attention at the time, his job was to make a detailed record of data concerning all the universes that were living in this place. 

Lust strolls into his room and Lapis cries out in joy, he rushes over and looks behind the heated skeleton's legs where the other skully hid. 

Error always found it so amusing with how confident Lust was but his offspring was a shy little thing. 

"*hello darling!" Lust greets him with a smile, "how are you?"

"*was fine until ya showed up." Error growls at him, only making the other laugh. 

...Error and Lust had become somewhat best friends. However, he would never admit this out loud. 

"*are you ready?" Lust questions holding up his sewing kit. 

"*ready." Error said with a grin, he nods to the new fabric rolled out and ironed on the work surface. 

"*attack darling. go play with lapis while uncle error and i play." Lust told his son who nods slowly, Lapis grabs hold of the other's hand and drags him along. 

"*bye dad!" Lapis calls out as he leaves the room. 

"*lapis is always full of energy." Lust comments with a smile, "it's a shame that my heart attack likes someone else."

Error rose a brow at that, "*well. they're young. i'm sure who they like will change. my lot all be lesser skeletons soon."

"*yes. indeed." Lust says to that with a nod, he settles down in his seat and places his fit down, "i'm to keep you busy until your mate picks you up in the afternoon."

"*huh? dream is coming here?" Error asks with a frown, "he never said everything at breakfast."

Lust smiles at him, "*it must be a date or something. i thought you would know. seemed a little weird for him to come while we are working on our hobby."

Error and Lust became friends over their shared love of clothes making. 

Error blinks. 

Then frowns and listens carefully. 

"*did ya hear something?" Error questions softly, trying to hear over his static. 

"*no. why?" Lust asks with a hum, he started to get their patterns out already. 

"*there it is again." Error said and rising to his feet he went over to the window and opening it up, looks out. 

Nightmare had hold of Moonbow, Heart Attack and his own four skullies. 

It was a normal sight to behold now... but they all appeared upset about something. 

"*lust. i think our offspring are getting kidnapped." Error said with a loud snort, he turns and looks over at his friend who seemed to be sweating, "what's wrong?"

"*nothing darling." Lust said a little too quickly and smiling a little too brightly, "let's begin."

Error wanders back to his seat and blinks when he thinks he hears the same sound. 

"*what is that?" Error asks frowning deeply.

"*oh! perhaps it's the new construction?" Lust said quickly, he seemed to be listening more carefully more, "yes. there seems to be a booming sound. wasn't there a new building going up? they must be building the foundations."

"*oh? i don't remember." Error said but relaxes with a smile, "for a moment. i thought the palace was being attacked. i would have gone insane. hehe."

Lust just smiles at him, "*well. thankfully. for all our sakes. that's not happening."

Error said nothing more and started working on his patterns with his friend. 

XD ~ DX

Dream had given him a  _ Ruby _ . 

It came out of nowhere since he had not done it in a while.

It seems his mate had gotten a lot busier in these past few days and he wondered if it had anything to do what the new building being built. It was loud enough for Error to hear so it  _ must  _ be loud. 

XD ~ DX

Error thinks when he was taken an  _ Emerald  _ suddenly the next day. And he felt a little worried now. 

Normally his mate would wait long periods of time before giving him any gems. But the next day? 

It was weird and unsettling. 

The haunted look Dream kept giving him made it worst. 

Error sighs loudly, his offspring were staying at Nightmare's side of the Palace for a long weekend sleepover party thing. 

'*we should be planning their blastday...' Error thinks sadly, the days were counting down to his offspring's blasting off for them to become lesser skeletons and it seemed he was not going to be apart of it, 'they might want to plan it all together. i read that skullies had live together can trigger each others' blasting.'

A loud bang made him sit up straight and he frowns. 

Hurrying over to the door, he opens it and looks out. 

The grand hallway was crawling with black-cloaked creatures. 

"*the hell!?" Error cries out in surprise, he looks to where they came from a large hole they had broken through, "who the hell are ya lot!?"

They all turned to him- then they came rusting over at surprising speed. Error reaching up and pushing up his glasses rips at his sockets and- where were his strings?!

Error blinks at his fingertips. 

Suddenly they were there and he punches them in the face- it did nothing. 

Error blinks. Even if they were stronger than him- no. There was no one stronger than him! 

Error kicks out at another one and they caught it with ease. 

Stunned, the ERROR was turned as they twisted his leg, and he fell down. 

"*let go!" Error cries out over and over, pleading with his captors, he was being dragged away from his room. 

One of them held up a device. He knew what it was, it was a portal machine, it bypassed universe that banned portal making. 

Then he was no longer in his home.

Rattling loudly, he looks around but he could no longer see anything because his sockets were filled with ERROR signs. 

Error's hearing came back first as the static eased off, then his vision. Blinking he looks around and sees... a lesser skeleton. 

Then looked like a normal Sans. Dressed in a long white jacket with the hood up, a red scarf was wrapped around his neck. He wore nothing on his feet and had black shorts on tied with rope... for some reason. 

They smile at him kindly. 

"*hello. i've always wanted to meet you." They tell him, his voice held a chill and there was a strange hint of static in it, "mother speaks about you all the time. wants you to return. so i'm making his wish come true."

"*who the *luck* are ya meant to be?" Error growls out darkly, then blinks... "the hell? fresh? are ya here?"

"*hiya!" Fresh calls from somewhere. 

Error had not seen his younger brother since he left his old home too...

"*what's going on? who are ya?" Error asks again, glaring at the white dressed lesser skeleton who looked sadly at him. 

"*you don't know me?" They questions in a sorrowful manner, "yes. yes. that's because of them. it's their fault."

Error glances around quickly, trying to see what this place was- it looked like an old haunted gothic house. He was sure he had seen this place before. 

Error looks to the lesser skeleton who was standing on the main staircase leading up to a landing, studying him silently. 

"*wait. this place. this is where geno married death." Error realizes numbly, "then you must be goth."

The newly dub Goth smiles brightly. 

Then walking over he surprised Error by kneeling down and giving him a hug. 

"*i'm sorry. but everyone is lying to you!" Goth cries out bitterly, he pulls away, "dream only became your mate to ensure you don't destroy anymore. and dragged you away from my mother because he knew that mother can control you."

Error thought he would crash by the news... but he did not. 

In fact, Error had learnt this years ago in a secret document when he was bored and went nosy through things. It started when Nightmare fell in love with Ink and managed to control him that way and thus Dream had the bright idea to do the same with the ERROR. 

The truth was, the former Destroyer was under house arrest and did not even realize it. 

It did not explain why he was so weak. 

The ERROR reaches up with one hand and rips at his socket, blue strings appear on his fingers. 

"*the hell?" The ERROR mumbles, "wait. why are we here? i thought geno was living in multi-uni now?"

"*we left when we discovered what had happened." Goth explains with a warm smile, "it was all over the news. even them talking about how they wanted my father to explode at you. they were trying for months." the lesser skeleton suddenly looked mad, "it was also them that caused my father and mother to worry about you. telling them lies about you."

Error sighs heavily. 

He was actually going to seek Geno out when his house arrest was completely over, the picnic was to test to see how the pubic dealt with the ERROR. 

"*so... you attacked the palace?" Error questions looking towards the robed creatures creeping around them, "couldn't have just knocked on the door and ask for me?"

"*mother has been!" Goth cries out, grabbing his shoulders, "has been for years. begging to let him know he was there. to see you and say sorry."

Goth stood up and walked to his side, then picked up the ERROR with so much ease that his sockets widen. Error was over six feet and this lesser skeleton was a lot smaller than he should be, the size of a skully. 

"*mother and father do not know i attacked the palace." Goth told him proudly, "they will be so surprised to see you!"

"*yeah yeah." Error grumbles grumpily, wiggling a little, "i can walk ya know."

Goth laughs and jumps into the air, grey wings with red tips came out and suddenly they were flying through the manor- the hallways were so wide that it allows the lesser skeleton to fly with no trouble. 

Error held onto Goth tightly, worried that he would fall now. 

"*mother said that i would be able to touch you without fear." Goth calls over the wind, "i'm glad it's true!"

Suddenly he flaps on the spot and blinking Error sees they were outside some large double black doors. The Golden Palace was filled with light and warmth; so it was a little strange to see everything cold and dark of Death Manor. 

Goth held onto Error with one arm, letting the grip the ERROR had around his neck hold the skeleton for a moment while he knocks on the door, then he returns his arm to support him once more. 

"*ya can let me down now." Error hisses darkly, Goth only smiles at him. 

Goth did not wait for an answer on the other side, rising on one leg and kicks it open, the large heavy door swings open like it had been a catflap. 

"*it's me mother!" Goth calls as he hurries inside, going right to the large double king size bed. 

Error blinks. 

Geno was sitting up in bed, he looked... ill. He also had his good orbit shut. The blood that eternally fell was pouring out before Error remembers it merely dripped- it would fade away into nothingness some it got a certain distance, however, this was socking into the sheets. 

Error notices that his brother was rattling slightly. 

"*sorry. it's true i always wanted to meet you. however. this is the real reason for my visit." Goth explains sadly, making Geno and Error frown. 

Error did not blame Goth, he understood. 

The ERROR wiggles. 

"*mother! do you think you can open your socket for a moment." Goth says happily, even bouncing up and down, "i have a surprise for you!"

Geno smiles and tries to open his socket, slowly it parted, blood pours up and falls down his cheek. It looked painful to do so. 

Geno quickly wipes and dabs at the socket and turns to his son- then his jaw dropped and fell off, rolled down his front and fell into his hand, then he quickly placed it back on.

"*error?" Geno questions once he clicks his jaw around, "brother?"

"*will ya let me go now?" Error snaps at Goth who was tearing up at something. 

"*mother you spoke! you opened your jaws!" Goth cries out happily, tears falling down his cheeks, "i'm so happy!"

Goth then placed Error down to his feet. 

Error rose up and looks at his brother. 

"*why do ya look like ya about to die?" Error snaps at Geno who merely smiles and held his arms up for a hug, with a loud 'ugh' he leans over and hugs him... actually the ERROR felt a lot stronger now. 

Error blinks and closes his sockets, letting himself fell down onto his brother and lay there. 

This was nice. 

XD ~ DX

The brothers could not be apart. It was different when Error lived in the Anti-Void and Geno in the SAVE SCREEN because these areas were keeping them alive. 

They were dying. 

Error was dying a lot slower than Geno because he had higher lv than the bloody glitch. 

Error only just realize this without anyone else having to say it. 

Geno looked a lot better already. 

They laid side by side with Goth in the middle, playing on his phone while the two glitches talked. 

"*father will be home soon." Goth told them with a grin, "i asked for him to come home early."

"*what i don't get is." Error growls out, "ya saying that dream and ink really were mates. and get willing parted so that ink could be mates with nightmare?"

Geno glares at this. 

"*that's right. ink and dream also have a son." Goth explains with a small smile, his cheeks went red, "his name is palette. mother and father adopted him."

"*madness." Error growls once more, shaking his skull, "complete madness. i always knew that dream was insane when it came to his brother. but i didn't know how far he could go in order to get his claws into him."

"*father said he'll be running late." Goth says with a sigh, then begun tapping on his phone so quickly that his hands seemed to blur, "hehe. this should make him hurry."

Error stares at his brother's offspring, then turn to his brother, "*...he takes after ya."

Geno just laughs, then leads against him.

"*i'm happy you're here." Geno says with a raw voice, "i really wanted to say sorry before i die."

"*'before i die'?" Error repeats in confusion then look to Goth, "ya bought him here so ya mother can say sorry before he 'dies'?"

"*yes. that's right." Goth says sadly, he leans up and looks at them upside down, "what other reason would there be?"

Error blinks. It clicks that they had not realized the cause of Geno 'dying' was actually because the two SOUL brothers had been apart for so long. 

Suddenly a black mist appears and Reaper came floating out- he stares at the bed. Looks to Geno, then to Error, then to Goth, then to Geno, then to Error, then to-

"*will ya stop that!" Both Error and Geno snaps together, glaring at DEATH. 

"*geno honey." Reaper says tearful, "ya-ya-"

"*is it time hubby?" Geno asks with a small smile, he looks to Error, "it must be. i have no more regrets."

Goth bows his skull, "*sorry father. i just wanted to give mother his last wish."

"*ya soul!" Reaper manages to get out, crying noisily, "it's healing! ya not dying anymore!"

"*what?" Goth cries out as he sat up and turning onto his hands and knees, he stares at his mothers front, studying it carefully, "...you're right!? mother! your soul is healing!"

"*tch. ya should have taken him into the save screen once in a while." Error growls out darkly.

"*but... he doesn't need to..." Reaper trails off, he floats down and hugs his mate, who returns it. Geno looked very confused. 

"*i actually started feeling better after error arrived." Geno says his voice still raw, he looks to Error.

"*geno and i are creatures bound to our spaces." Error explains dully, leaning backing the many pillows behind, "the save screen and the anti-void acted as our souls. when we left our space. it was replaced with the two of ours. since we are the same soul. to live outside. we have to meet each other... at least once a month. i would have thought ya were returning to the save screen."

"*...so if i went back... i would have been fine?" Geno says with a heavy sigh, "i almost did at one point. but kept refusing." 

"*ya don't need me anymore." Error said with an angry huff, he tried to raise up but Reaper and Goth stopped him, "what?"

Reaper looks to Goth with a frown, "*how did you bring him here?"

Goth merely grins.

XD~ DX

Error has been living in Death Manor for four months... and he was brewing. 

This had taken him by complete surprise because skeletons do not breed until their offspring become lesser skeletons. It had to be a glitch or something. 

Geno was walking around, much to the delight of Reaper and their thirteen offspring. 

They treated Error really well... they seemed to view him as an extension of their mother. 

The ERROR smiles when a diamond appears on his windowsill one evening. 

He had heard that Dream was trying to get into Reaper Tale and was begging them for him to see his mate. Basically, Reaper was doing to Dream what Dream had been doing to Geno. 

It seems the golden skeleton had finally found a way in. 

"*error?" Geno calls to him, "what's that smile for?"

"*dream got someone to give me this." Error explains as he held up the lovely diamond.

"*tch. i understand you want to see your offspring. but not dream." Geno says coming over to sit with him on the beanbag, "brother. he has wronged all of us. why do you love him?"

"*explain to me why you love death. and i'll explain to you why i love dream." Error said with a smirk knowing that his brother always failed to put this into words, "besides. even if he doesn't love me. let me stray with him until my offspring are skeletons. i'm missing my home."

"*...error. this is your home. you belong here with me." Geno told him softly, he leans over and flops against his brother's side, "please stay."

"*i'll come back. let me talk to dream. let him know what's happening." Error requests with a soft smile, "please?"

"*fine. i doubt reaper would let them in." Geno answers with a heavy sigh, "you'll come back right."

"*i'm not actually leaving until ya fully healed." Error told him, "i just want to talk to him. then i'll be back."

XD ~ DX

Error was packing his things while Reaper was chatting with Dream. His brother did not want him to meet his mate or offspring worried that they would try and trip him again. 

As for his gems, he was only taking the ones that Dream had gifted him.

"*is that everything?" Goth questions looking around the ERROR's hobby room. 

"*yeah. that's it." Error smiles at him as he went over, "ya didn't need to come. ya could have waited at home."

Goth just smiles happily. 

Error realizes that the youth did this when he did not want to answer something.

Really not caring, the ERROR follows his nephew out of the room and walked down the large hallway. All damaged that Goth had done was now fixed as if it had never happened. 

"*ERROR!" A familiar voice calls, spinning around he sees his mate running towards him. Goth stepped in front of him. 

Dream came to a stop in front of them, staring over at the ERROR. He looked exhausted, he had dark rings under his sockets and he had dry yellow tears down his cheeks. 

"*it's alright dream." Error told him as he could, "ya don't have to pretend to love me anymore. i know everything."

Dream's orbits widen, "*No. No! You do not understand! I  _ do  _ love you!"

"*i think it's best i go." Error told him with a sad smile, then gave a little laugh, "thanks. you made me believe in a happy ending for the first time in a long time." 

"*Error I love you!" Dream said again and quickly tossed him something, it was a Mother of Peal, the very first gem he had been given, "Also I'm brewing! You have to stay for our offspring!"

"*...huh? that's weird. i'm brewing too." Error said surprised, "i've never heard of both mates brewing at the same time... are ya sure it's mine?"

Dream looked insulted, then glares at the smiling Goth, "*What have you been telling my mate!?" he snarls out, looking a lot like Nightmare. 

"*i need to stay with my brother for a while..." Error told him sadly, "i'll be back later to see our first brew. didn't reaper explain anything?"

"*I do not wish for you to leave." Dream says loudly, stepping forward and reaching for to him, "Please Beloved. My love. My mate. Do not go."

"*i promise geno i'd stay with him for a little while." Error says quickly, he grips onto his sternum, "and like i said. i'll be coming back for our offspring. reaper also said he would allow just them to stay for weekends."

Dream looked ready to cry. 

Goth forcefully split over the universe and guides the ERROR out- the two mates watched each other until the portal closed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...meant to be a light fluffy thing but I got carried away... oops


	5. Fear

Dream was curled under a desk, his SOUL pulsing in fear as the terror of this situation, at last, hit him to the full. The dark office room felt cold, half of the building's side was missing, letting the icy air whistle through. 

Gripping onto his sceptre, he tries to control his panicked breathing and fought back the tears that had already begun pouring from his orbits ages ago. 

Dream had never been this scared before. Not even when facing his brother. 

The golden skeleton gasps loudly when he heard it.

A static noise. 

Then the strange footsteps. 

Always sounding like someone struggling to walk through an echoing room with marble flooring, which was followed by an odd dripping sound with every third or fourth step. 

A glitching laugh that lagged and sped up came next. 

Dream curls in more. 

Never had he thought the ERROR would be so scary and what was worst, he was letting down this universe with this fear. 

Dream was panting heavily now, rattling loudly too. 

Those steps were the same tone no matter where they were in hearing distance, so the Destroyer could be near or far in this room. 

Suddenly the ERROR was standing in front of the desk. 

Dream felt a shudder run down his spine and he just froze. Completely froze. 

The ERROR lay his hand on the desk and slowly, the rest of him comes into view. 

The Destroyer of Worlds stared straight into the sockets of the Keeper of Dreams. 

'*I am dead.' Dream thinks to himself, 'No! I have to defend myself! Even if I should die trying!" 

{ _ *do not move! _ } A small voice spoke to him, it sounded like Nightmare, the old Nightmare, { _ whatever you do. do not move brother _ .}

And Dream trusted that sound and remained still.

The ERROR blinks, his insane looking eyelights moving around in their sockets rapidly. Those orbits narrowed and blinks. 

Then he was gone...

Dream did not know how long he laid there afterwards, he was found later by Blue who helped up out and up, then dragged him to Ink who took them out of the universe just in time. 

Dream had never felt so alive. It was a thrilling rush that he doubted he could ever feel again...

XD ~ DX

Dream race after the glitching form, chased him away from the town he had been destroyer- that broken audio followed him as he went, no matter if he walked slower or faster, he was always the same. 

A bold smile was across his jaws as he watches the ERROR fell over and roll about. 

Dream was not that little skeleton anymore, he no longer feared the ERROR. 

But rather, liked him. 

The Destroyer of Worlds did not seem to like the Guardian of Dreams' attention but that was fine. Error would always learn, he seemed to be saner in the past few years.

And Dream would admit, he would miss his Destroyer should he ever stop attacking the Multiverse but he wished for his Beloved to be by his side. 

"*why is it that nightmare is the one who's thought evil!" Error screams at him, "ya eviler than he'll ever be!"

Dream smiles at him brightly. 

Running over he jumps into his future mate' arms and hugs his tight, in doing so, making him crash. 

'*This is nice.' Dream thinks to himself happily, 'One day we shall be together.' 

Dream's SOUL pulse in the pleasure instead of fear, with being near the one he loved. 

__


	6. Trust

  
The ERROR sat there completely still. Staring in fear and awe. 

Taking his eyelights off the lovely sight, he stares at the kind and gentle features of Dream, who was smiling lovingly at him with eyelights full of trust. 

Error could not understand why this amazing skeleton had given him something so precious in his hands. 

The Destroyer of Worlds returns his gaze to the golden apple-shaped SOUL he held. And he was being so careful with it in worry it might break.

"*It is fine Beloved." Dream told him softly, that smile never leaving his jaws, "I trust you. And I wanted to display just how much I do."

Error looks upon the golden SOUL and leans forward, kissing it gently. The ERROR blinks when Dream rattles with a shaky gasp and suddenly he felt he had ruined everything. 

"*No. No. It is fine. I trust you. Believe in me too." Dream said seeming having a hard time keeping still... well Error still had his teeth brushed against the golden skeleton' SOUL ...so that might be the reason. 

Error leans away. 

Error was too scared to give his own SOUL away, no matter how much he came to love Dream. 

And yet, it did not seem fair to not do so. 

Error summons his own SOUL, a glitching mess appears. 

It was ugly. 

"*It is beautiful." Dream breathes softly, "May I?"

Error nods his skull and held Dream's SOUL with one had and dropped his arm to let him through. Dream took the glitchy SOUL and started studying it with zeal. 

"*Thank you for trusting me Error." Dream says kindly towards him, "I shall never misplace this faith you have given me."

Error smiles and leans to the golden SOUL once more, kissing it lightly. The way Dream was rattling was a little odd but there was something about it he could not explain nor understand. 

It was fine. 

Whatever was to happen, all would be well if it was Dream. 


	7. Mistake

  
It was a mistake. 

Something that should have never happened. 

Error stares at Dream in complete terror. 

Dream stares at him in an unsure manner, he held in his arms his newborn son he had with Error and steps forward. 

A black shin with a gold single 'tear mark' on each cheek, even black teeth, he had red sockets with blue eyelights with yellow in the centre, and gold and red fingertip. 

Error watches Dream near and it felt like he had a crash and yet he was still fully aware of everything. The golden skeleton places the little creature into his arms and it looked at him. 

"*His name is 'Sleep Disorder'." Dream told him softly, almost scared to raise his name. 

"*sleep disorder." Error repeats and the shin blinks at him and smiles... the Destroyer of Worlds could not help but smile back. 

The ERROR almost wanted to thank Bluerror for spiking the punch at last the party... again. 


End file.
